April fool?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: AU. Merlin hates Arthur. Arthur hates Merlin. Everyone knows this. So when Merlin and Arthur get together to play an April fool on everyone. Do they really mean it? Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_I know it isn't april fools day yet. But it's only a few days early._

_Just something that popped in my head._

_Warning: This is malexmale. _

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

It was the beginning of February and Merlin had been thinking of a good April fool to play for the last couple of weeks. With this being his last year at university, he wanted to make it a good one. But what? Merlin was walking down an empty corridor, trying to think of a good April fool, when a side door swung open and nearly hit him in the face. Merlin stepped around the side of the door to see a lad stumble out, followed by a smirking Arthur who was doing his zip up on his trousers. The lad saw Merlin and ran away.

Merlin stared at Arthur. A plan started to form, making him smile at Arthur, who glared at him. Ever since Merlin and Arthur met for the first time since they started university, they didn't get along. Arthur would call him and provoke him and when Merlin fell for it and gave Arthur the reaction he was expecting, it would be Merlin who got in trouble. With Uther being head of the board who ran the university. Arthur could do no wrong no matter what he did and often used that to his advantage where Merlin was concerned.

"Apart from me being your favorite. You like playing pranks on people don't you?"

"What of it?"

"Well as it's our last year. I've been trying to think of a good April fools to fool a couple of people. But I have now come up with one to fool everyone here and I wondered if you could help me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "You. Merlin Emrys. Want my help. Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes. Will you?"

Instead of answering, Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin's upper arm and dragged him into the closet he had just come out of. "Ugh, Arthur. It stinks of sex in here."

"Of course it does." he answered, smirking. "Now. What's your idea."

"So you will help me?"

"Only because it will give me something to do. So. What is the idea?"

"You're openly gay right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure before I told you."

* * *

Over the next two months. Not only did Merlin's dorm mate Lancelot and his friend Gwen wonder what was happening with Merlin, Arthur's mates wondered where he disappeared to as soon as classes finished.

Lancelot and Gwen wanted to know where Merlin had been spending most of his nights as he rarely slept in his dorm with Lancelot. When they asked him, all he said was that he had a boyfriend and he was spending nights with hm.

"Who is he?"

"Oh no. I told you the reason why I no longer sleep in the dorm I'm not telling you who it is."

Arthur on the other hand when asked where he kept disappearing to, simply said to stunned Leon and a shocked Valiant.

"I no longer shag anything that moves, I have found myself a boyfriend and I'm not telling you who he is because he is _mine_."

"Possessive much?" Leon asked.

"With him? Yes I am."

Valiant and Leon wouldn't give up though. Neither would Lancelot or Gwen. When Merlin and Arthur told their friends that they would tell them who it was on Friday morning. They accepted it and dropped it.

* * *

The day before April fools day found Arthur stretched out lazily on the settee in his own room whilst Merlin was sat in the armchair at the side of him. "I'll tell you something Merlin. I'll be glad when April fools is over. I haven't had sex in nearly two months. I'm starting to think that my virginity is growing back."

"I wouldn't know."

Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"How far have you gone?"

"Kissing."

"That's it?"

"Yes Arthur. It's hard to find a boyfriend and settle down when you are always there having a go. I only have two friends and they only stayed with me because they are the only ones who dare answer you back."

"I suppose I have been hard on you."

"You suppose you have? I am at university and still a virgin. Thanks to you, no-one will even come near me in fear of what you will do to them if you see them with me. Just because your father is the head of the board you think you run the place."

Arthur suddenly felt something for Merlin that he had never felt before. He felt sorry for him. Sighing, Arthur stood up and made his way over to Merlin. "Because of your idea. I am sexually frustrated. I need some release. And if we are to pull this off tomorrow. You are the only one that can help me. And seeing as I agreed to help you with this idea, then you should help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You do to me what I do to you."

"And what are you going to do to me?"

Arthur only smirked before dropping to his knees in front of Merlin and started to pull down his zip on his trousers.

"Arthur what are you- oh god." Merlin moaned out when he felt Arthur's mouth around his cock. Merlin buried his hands in Arthur's hair. Arthur licked the underside of Merlin's cock before taking him in his mouth again. Arthur continued to suck as he started to fondle Merlin's balls. Merlin threw his head back. "Oh Arthur. Move." he said trying to push Arthur's head away. "I'm coming."

Arthur pulled away briefly to look at Merlin. "Then come." he said before lowering his mouth. A few seconds later, Merlin came, spilling all into Arthur's mouth who swallowed all he could. Arthur collapsed back on the settee and jumped when he felt someone crawl up him. He looked down and saw Merlin coming towards him. "My turn. If we are to pull this off tomorrow. Then we need it to look real, and to do that we have to be comfortable with it. Now if I can do this now. Then tomorrow won't be a problem."

"Put that mouth of yours to better use already."

* * *

The next morning Merlin was sat at one of the tables eating some breakfast. "Morning Gwen, Lancelot." he said when he saw his two friends sit down opposite him. Lancelot was about to say morning when Gwen spoke. "Never mind that. You said that you would tell us who you was going out with on Friday, and today is Friday."

"Well. He's already had his breakfast, he went back to his room to drop something off then he'll be back. When he comes back, I'm going for a walk with him. It will be happy to just walk around with him instead of all this sneaking around."

Merlin had just finished eating and was happy to see that the breakfast hall was full of people eating their breakfast except one person. And at that moment, that very person walked through the open doors. Merlin turned and smiled when he saw Arthur stood there waiting. "Well guys. I'm going for a walk. See you later." Merlin stood up and walked up to Arthur who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

All the chatter inside the hall died away at the scene that was slowly getting more passionate near the doors. Arthur and Merlin broke apart when a string of outbursts reached their ears.

"No way."

"It's got to be a joke."

"It's April fools."

"That's what it is."

"Unbelievable."

Merlin looked over at the table where he was just sat and saw that Lancelot and Gwen had identical shocked faces.

"That's who you are seeing Merlin? Arthur. The person you have been spending every night with the past two months is him?"

"Yes Gwen." Even though Merlin didn't have to raise his voice for Gwen to hear him, everyone still heard as the breakfast hall went into silence again.

"But you two have hated each other since you both first started here." someone piped up.

"People change." Arthur explained. "If all of you noticed how me and Merlin used to fight, haven't you all wondered why we haven't said a bad word against each other these last couple of months?" Arthur took every ones silence as a yes. He wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist. "Come on Merlin. Lets go for our walk." Merlin put his arm around Arthur and they were both about to walk out of the breakfast hall when Valiant spoke up. "I just have one question Arthur."

Knowing what his question would be, Arthur looked over his shoulder at him and smirked. "Who do you think? Merlin is bottom." and with that, they both walked out of the hall, hearing people talking to each other.

* * *

That evening after classes, Merlin, Lancelot and Gwen were walking out of the hall after having something to eat when Arthur walked in and walked into Merlin. Everyone who was still in the hall from dinner stopped what they were doing and looked at Merlin and Arthur. "Watch where you're going idiot. Honestly, were you born clumsy or do you have to work at it?" Arthur snapped.

"Just one of my many gifts." he replied sarcastically, shoving Arthur out of his way.

"It _was_ an April fools joke."

"They're not really together."

"It was just a trick."

Arthur looked around the hall. "Of course it was. You didn't think that I'd be that desperate to be with _him _did you?" Arthur said pointing at Merlin who scoffed. "You was lucky to have me Arthur, the sort time that you did." banging his shoulder into Arthur's one last time, Merlin left the hall with Lancelot and Gwen.

* * *

Later that night when Merlin was alone in his dorm a small piece of paper was shoved under his door. Merlin got off his bed and walked over to his door and unfolded the paper to see who it was from.

_Merlin,_

_Same time, same place. Tonight. Make sure no-one sees you._

_Please be there._

_Arthur. _

* * *

When Merlin was sure Lancelot was asleep he got up and left his dorm, heading to Arthur's room. When he got there, he knocked and walked in when he heard Arthur telling him to come in. He opened the door and saw Arthur sat on his settee.

"Arthur? What's up?"

"I've been thinking."

Merlin sat down next to him on the settee. "About?"

"Thing is Merlin. I've never really hated you. You was just really easy to wind up. I actually respect you because even my friends don't answer back to me, but you do."

"Where are you going with this Arthur?"

"These past two months where we have had to really get to know each other, so we could pull today off, I have felt myself falling for you. I didn't do what I did to you last night so you would be comfortable kissing me like that in front of everyone. I did it because I wanted to and because I didn't know whether I would get chance again."

"I have fallen for you too Arthur. I didn't want today to end because I didn't think that I would be able to hold your hand again, or kiss you, or hug you or-"

"Merlin. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur. I will." Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him, wanting more, Merlin straddled Arthur and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes. Merlin pulled back. "There's a bed over there." Arthur said, nodding towards his bed. "We best put it to some use then." Merlin said, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur smiled back and gave Merlin a quick kiss before standing up, keeping hold of Merlin, who wrapped his legs around Arthur as he lead them both to the bed.

* * *

_The end._

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
